The present invention relates to a traction drive rolling element, for instance, input and output disks and power rollers, used in a traction drive transmission for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of forming a traction drive rolling element, i.e., input and output disks, which has an improved traction surface for transmitting power via a traction oil film.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,667 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2002-89644) discloses a traction drive rolling element having a traction surface formed with microscopic recesses and projections to thereby realize improved traction characteristic. The microscopic recesses and projections are formed into a generally trapezoidal shape, a generally triangular shape and the like by lapping.